Posession
by leeaant
Summary: Harry meets a new girl named Alicia. Things stir between Harry and Hermione! Ron starts to date a girl yet he hasn't told Hermione Or Harry yet. Ginny dates a guy who seems to want to kill Harry. Some odd situations happen...and all these love partners sw


**Tittle: Possession**

**Chapter 1: Mixed Feelings**

**Few hours before:**

"Hey Hermione! Ron!" Harry ran and hugged them both. He didn't see them for the whole summer. They just wrote each other by sending owls. Ron looked the same, except he grew much taller. Hermione looked beautiful. Harry just stared at her in a daze. She had perfect teeth; she was smart, and now beautiful. How many girls are you there that are smart, has a great personality, and is beautiful? Harry didn't know many. He knew people with great personalities. People who were smart were all over the place. There were a handful of really beautiful girls, but who has all three? Only Hermione does.

**Days later:**

"So let me get this strait," Ron said. "You actually like her?"

"Ron! Not so loud!" Harry covered Ron's mouth, and dragged him into an empty classroom. "Don't ever, and I mean ever Ron, tell her or anybody else. You got me?" Harry was still covering Ron's mouth. Ron just nodded his head up and down. They both left the classroom, complaining about Snape again, like usual.

" 'Arry! Ron! I've finally found you both!" Hermione said from behind. They both turned around. Hermione briskly walked up, and had a happy look on her face. "You guys would never believe what happened to me today."

"Oh really? C'mon Harry; let's try to guess. Then she'll never have to tell us." Ron grinned, his face becoming red with laughter.

"Ron, just leave Hermione alone!" Harry said. He stared at her and smiled. "So what happened?" Ron just shook his head slowly.

"Thanks Harry! Ron you're so rude!" Hermione glared at Ron. "You'd never guess who just asked me to the ball!"

"Thanks a bunch Harry," Ron said in a disgusted voice.

"Bite a toad Ron!" Hermione said. "Well anyway, Jordan from Ravenclaw just asked me! I'm so happy!"

"Oh, congratulations Hermione," Harry said in a shocked voice. He was expecting something better to be said, but he was happy for Hermione…wasn't he?

"So have you guys asked anybody yet?" Hermione grinned. She knew her friends too well. They didn't ask anybody yet, she was positive.

"Um…well…I was about to, but…. Um…I got busy with Snape's term paper." Ron turned bright red, just not as red as his hair. Harry turned red too, but he didn't say anything. "So Hermione, are you going with Jordan?" Ron asked. "Because maybe some other people want to go with you." Ron grinned, but Harry shot an evil glare at him. Harry was still so much taller than Ron was. He looked exactly like his father, but with the eyes of his mother. Ron had bright red- orange hair. He had many freckles, and he was just a little bit shorter than Harry was.

Hermione was tall, but not too tall. She was about Ron's height, but just a little bit shorter. She cut her hair, so now it's at her shoulders. Her hair is straightened, but some waves are still there. She wear's make-up now too, but not too much or little. Her clothes at school are the same, but she changed her whole wardrobe.

"Um…I'm thinking of asking someone soon. I have the girl in mind," Harry grinned, he was still embarrassed.

"So Harry, who's the lucky lady?" Hermione grinned, and raised her eyebrows. She was on the verge of laughing, but she held her breath.

"I'm not telling you Hermione!" Harry said embarrassed.

"Oh Come On! You'd tell Ron, but not me? That's so unfair!" Hermione said. Trying to nag Harry into telling her.

"No way. I'd never tell you or Ron in a million years," Harry said. Though he had already told Ron whom he really liked.

"Harry, I know you like someone! It says it in your eyes. You're lying to me…I know it." Hermione, Ron, and Harry reached the dorm's common room. They all sat down in front of the warm fire. "So Harry, who is it?" Hermione whispered. There were other people in the common room on this cold December day.

"It's getting late, I'm going to go write that paper for Snape's class now." Harry was ticked off, and he left to write the potion's paper.

"I wonder what's wrong with Harry?" Hermione said puzzled. "He's been acting really funny since we met up at Diagon Alley. Maybe we should help him get the girl he wants," Hermione grinned.

"Uh…Hermione, I don't think you can. I think she's already taken." Ron said.

"Oh? Then who is it that's already taken? I would love to hear the details. Ron, you better tell me, or else I will knock you off your socks!" Hermione threatened.

"Sorry Hermione, I promised Harry I wouldn't tell, no matter what," Ron said. "No matter what, even if you can knock me off my socks, I can't tell because 'Arry would kill me if I told you"

"Fine Ron, but I will get it out of you soon. You should know that." Hermione walked off briskly, and headed toward the girls' dorm.

"Oh great, Harry'll have my chops for this." Ron walked quickly to the boys' dormitories. He wanted to make sure Hermione knew nothing about Harry. He had to make sure of that.

**In the boy's dormitories:**

"Ron, you were with Hermione for a long time in the common room," Harry said through gritted teeth. "I hope you didn't tell her anything. Because if you did, I would kill you."

" 'Arry, dun worry! I didn't say one thing. I won't tell Hermione you like her!" Ron whispered her name.

"RON! Not when other people are in the room!" Harry said through gritted teeth.

**The next morning:**

"Bloody hell, I overslept again!" Harry was running through the hall, trying to get to his transfiguration class. Suddenly, he was knocked down and he fell on his back. "Ouch. Hey, are you alright?" He stood up, and took a person's hand. He pulled her up with ease, and picked up their books.

"I'm so sorry," She had the same accent as himself. _She must be from London too._ "I'm late for class, and it's my first day here. I've been transferred here, and I have no clue where I am going. Since this is the first day and all," Said the mysterious girl. She had brown hair, and vibrant blue eyes. She had the perfect façade and a beautiful body too. She seemed perfect.

"I'm sorry, I was late. I'm Harry, Harry Potter…and who are you?" Harry asked with interest.

"I'm Alicia. I'm in Gryffindor, but I haven't been out of my room since this morning. What house are you in?" Alicia said with her eyes wide.

"Bloody hell, I'm late. I'm in Gryffindor too, I really have to go," Harry said trying to hold her books steady. His face was turning red.

"I'm sorry, I'm late too. Can you show me around Hogwarts? I really need to know my way around, so that I'm not late again?" Alicia said with full excitement.

"Um…sure…. Just meet me in the common room after classes are over, I can show you around then. I'll bring my friends with me too. You'd love to meet them. I'll see you later then!" Harry ran toward the Professor's class. He was going to be in so much trouble. Many points would be taken away from their house, and it would be their fault. Harry ran hastily toward the room.

**After classes: Lunch:**

"So let me get this strait, you want us to come with you…to show a girl around the school," Hermione's voice sounded disgusted. "Why can't you just go by yourself…you know your way 'round the school. I just don't understand, but if you really need us…I'm sure we can come."

"I just want to see what she looks like," Ron grinned deviously. Hermione and Harry glared at Ron. He just looked embarrassed and ashamed. "I'm kidding 'Arry! Would I ever do that to you? Well the thing is, you said she was very beautiful…and her eyes shined brightly."

"RON! I just wanted you two to come with me. She needs more friends. So we can just welcome her in. Hermione, she can be a great friend, and she can help with…your clothes or whatever girl stuff you guys do. Ron, you can just come by," Harry said…a bit confused. He couldn't think of anything that Ron could do. "Whatever…you guys don't have to come. I won't force you guys…"

**After lunch in the common room:**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione came into the common room. Hermione and Ron didn't know who Alicia was, but Harry spied her immediately. Who could forget her beautiful face, he sure couldn't. She was sitting next to the fire in the room, reading a book. "Um…hey…Alicia, are you ready? Or do you just want me to wait a minute?" Harry said. His breath became short, and his heart raced. Alicia looked up from her book, smiled, and nodded her head. Harry felt his cheeks grow red.

_What? This is impossible…I've only just met her. I don't like her…do I? I thought I liked Hermione…right? How can I like Alicia, she's just pretty…she's nice too…but that's it. That's all I know about her. I don't like her…I am positive…I don't like her…I don't like her…BLOODY HELL…I THINK I DO DANG IT…ok…Harry, calm down. You won't let a girl scare you…_ Harry became redder and redder in the face.

" 'Arry…hey… 'Arry…are you all right? You look a bit flushed," Hermione looked at him with worried eyes. She felt his head, and she still had that worried face on. "Harry…do you feel sick?" Alicia stared at him with a

"It…it's all right Hermione. I just blanked out for a minute," Harry said. His face felt hot, but his heart still raced.

"What? What happened to Harry? Harry? Are you all right?" Alicia looked up from her book, her eyes glowing with concern. Her eyes looked, as if they were pools of fire, they were beautiful.

"I'm all right…I'm fine. Just…let's just get right on to the tour," Harry said. He had to calm down or else they would find out a secret, that he wanted no one to know. He would have told Ron, but he just told him that he liked Hermione.

Hermione ended up giving most of the tour. She showed Alicia where everything was, but Harry and Ron walked about 5 feet behind. "Harry, that new girl Alicia, wow. She could knock you right out of your robes! Mind if I…uh…go out with her?" Ron whispered and grinned.

"Ron…no…Don't go out with her. I thought you liked…you know who!" Harry said hiding his jealousy.

"I just…Alicia is just, wonderful. She's beautiful, cute, and she seems nice. I wonder why she's in Gryffindor. Shouldn't she be in Hufflepuff or Ravencalw?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Hm…You're right Ron. I should try to figure this girl out," Harry grinned evilly. Ron just stared at him wide eyed. He knew that grin. Harry would do just about anything to crack something. He would even sleep with Alicia to figure out her secret. Practically nothing would stop Harry from doing anything

"H…H…Harry…I know that look. You don't have to try to figure her out. I was only jokin," Ron laughed nervously. Harry just grinned and walked on. Ron followed nervously. He knew something bad was going to happen, he just didn't know what yet. All he knew, as that he was frightened, and that Alicia should be too.

**At lunch:**

"Thanks for letting me sit with you guys! I haven't made any real friends yet," Alicia grinned. Ron and Harry smiled back. Hermione was clearly jealous. She just rolled her eyes and ate her food. She noticed that all the guys were staring at Alicia instead of Hermione now. She didn't like Alicia one bit. Jordan was starting to stare at her too! She was furious. Suddenly Jordan started walking towards Hermione. Now Hermione could show Jordan how "wonderful" Hermione could get.

"Hey Hermione, can we talk for a min?" Jordan asked. Ron, Harry, and Alicia looked up from their lunches. Harry's face felt hot with jealousy. He quickly excused himself, and left to go to the bathroom.

"Um…sure. Let's talk in the hall," Hermione quickly got out of her seat and grabbed Jordan's arm. Alicia and Ron looked at each other and shrugged his shoulders.

Harry's face finally cooled down and he left the bathroom. He was walking in the hall when he suddenly heard something in the halls. He quickly followed the noise, and hid behind a wall. He stared at what was going on.

"So Jordan, what did you want to talk to me about," Hermione said in the best voice should could to make him like her again. _Oh crap, It's Hermione's conversation! Should I stay…or go? I wanna know what's going to happen!_

"Well, Hermione, I just wanted to let you know…" Jordan started.

"To let me know what?" Hermione said nervously. Her hands were sweating. She didn't' care about impressing Jordan now.

"I was thinking, that incase we find somebody else we each want to go with, that it's not definite that we're going together. What do you think Hermione?" Jordan said hopefully. If Harry could hear the hope in his voice, Hermione would have definitely heard it.

"Um…I guess if that's what you really want," Harry could see tears forming in Hermione's eyes. He wanted to go up to Jordan and punch him, but he couldn't.

"I'm really sorry Hermione. If we don't' find other people, then let's go together…ok?" Jordan said. It was pretty much a slow way of dumping Hermione.

"Um…that's ok Jordan. I'll just go with my friends or something. You don't have to go with me. I mean, I've seen everyone, including you, have his eyes on Alicia. It's not fair, definitely not fair. Girls are always hoping to get a guy to ask them. The right guy, the one that they want to go with. Alicia suddenly comes here, and every girl doesn't get the guy they want. What's your opinion on that?" Hermione said. Tears filling her eyes slowly.

"I'm sorry Hermione, let's just be friends then. Okay?" Jordan asked. He put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her in for a hug. Hermione pushed him away, and headed for the dormitories. Jordan just stood there for about 5 seconds. He then shrugged his shoulders, and went back to eat his lunch.

Harry was furious. Did he even know anyone else that was so horrible? No, he didn't. Jordan was just cold hearted. Harry went back to Alicia and Ron. They were both talking about Snape. Alicia soon had a strong disliking to Snape too. "Hey Harry!" Alicia exclaimed. "I wanna ask you something later…ok?" Alicia blushed a little.

"Uh…sure Alicia. Just tell me when," Harry said half heartily. He was still thinking of the incident with Jordan and Hermione.

"Hey Alicia, you should try out for the quidditch team. Harry's the captain now you know. He's also the team's seeker," Ron grinned. He had a pang of jealousy. Ron wanted to ask Alicia to the dance, but he just couldn't. He has someone much better in his mind. The girl wasn't the prettiest, or the ugliest person. Ron just liked her. He didn't know why either.

"Maybe I'll try out for the team, I'm pretty good at being keeper," Alicia grinned. Ron's face turned pale. "Ron! I'm kidding! Jeez, Harry did you see the look on his face?! Ahahaha. I wish I had a camera. I want to try to be a chaser. I'm not the worst at the job!"

"You know Alicia, just because you're my friend, doesn't mean you're already on the team," Harry stated. He couldn't let anyone on the team just because he knew them. They needed to have a lot of skill. Harry was a strict captain, maybe even stricter than Oliver Wood.

"Harry, tsk tsk tsk, I already knew that. You don't have to remind me. I don't want to be given the spot on the team just because I'm your friend," Alicia grinned.

"Hey guys, where's Hermione? Shouldn't she be back by now? Jordan came back 15 minutes ago. Maybe Hermione went back to the dormitories already," Ron said with a confused voice.

"I'll go check on her, I'll only be a minute," Alicia said. She quickly got up, and left.

"So Harry," Ron grinned, "What do you think Alicia will ask you?"

"I don't know, and I don't care right now Ron. I have much more important things to think about right now," Harry said in a quiet tone. He was thinking about Hermione, and how she was. It didn't matter whether he liked her or not, she was one of his best friends. They have known each other for years.

"Harry…what's with this silence from you. You're usually talking all the time, just like Hermione," Ron said. He had no clue what was going on.

"Yea, sorry. I'm just thinking…Let's go back to the common room; I'm not hungry anymore. Maybe we'll meet Alicia and Hermione in there too."

"Yea…sure…ok." They walked back to the common room. On their way, they bumped into Malfoy. They haven't seen them since last year. He definitely grew.

"Why if it isn't Potter, and Weasly. I can see that you've still got those hand-me-down robes fit for a house elf," Malfoy snickered.

"Watch your tongue Malfoy," Ron said through gritted teeth. His hand was curled into a fist.

"Oh? What are you going to do about it? I've been working out since our 3rd year at Hogwarts. I really doubt that you, of all people are going to pummel me," Malfoy sneered.

"No, of course Ron wouldn't because I would. Staying with the Durseleys' all summer gets me bored. I end up working out everytime. Since I was about…let me think…7 I presume," Harry grinned. It was true what he just told Malfoy though. He had biceps, triceps, and a nice set of abs. Harry was proud of his muscles. He only hoped Alicia liked them too.

"This has nothing to do with you Potter!" Malfoy gulped. He was starting to sweat a little bit. "Unless the little mudblood wants to fight for you Weasly."

"Hey! Keep Hermione out of this Malfoy," Harry said. Harry was getting mad. Hermione was one of his best friends. He couldn't let her get into this.

"Did I strike a nerve Potter? Well how about that Alicia girl. I bet I could take her for a joy ride," Malfoy grinned, he too liked Alicia.

"Keep her, and Hermione out of this. You'll regret it," Harry gritted his teeth, cracked his knuckles, and curled his hand into a fist. Draco gulped again. He actually regretted saying all of that stuff.

"I'll make you regret everything you said Malfoy," Harry said. He ran towards Malfoy. He raised his arm, and aimed for his face. Malfoy quickly tried to block his attack, and he did. He moved out of the way. Harry ended up punch about 3 inches off of a granite wall.

"Look what you made me do Malfoy. Now stay still and be a man!" Harry ran towards him again. Ron was standing about 8 feet away. He was scared to get into this fight.

Harry charged at Malfoy again. This time, Draco tried to block it with both arms. He ended up hurting his arms, but Malfoy could barely move his arms now. He was in so much pain. Harry ran and kicked Malfoy right in the crotch. Malfoy kneeled over, if Harry's punches hurt, just think of what a kick would do to you. Malfoy couldn't move. He was in shock, and in so much pain. Harry grabbed his hair, and pulled his head up. "Now, what did you say about Hermione and Alicia?" Harry said. He was enjoying this moment.

"…" Malfoy couldn't say a word. He was trying to catch his breath.

"That's what I thought. Unless you don't want me to pummel you again, you'll do exactly what I say. You got me?" Harry was still gripping his hair, but he let go. Malfoy nodded his head in agreement. He still couldn't move.

"W…w…way to go Harry!" Ron said in a shaky voice. He now knew never to get on the bad side of him.

"Let's go back to the Common Room Ron," Harry started walking. Ron just followed him.

**In the Girls' Dormitories**

"Hermione? Are you in here?" Alicia said as she peered through the room. She soon spotted Hermione sitting by the windowsill petting Crookshanks. Her face was red, and her eyes were too.

"H…H…Hermione? Are you alright?" Alicia said. She was a bit nervous. She had never seen Hermione like this before.

"I…I'm fine…just leave me alone please. I'm not in a good mood right now," Hermione didn't even look at Alicia.

"I was just wondering why you weren't coming back to eat lunch with us. Everyone was worried about you," Alicia stated.

"Worried? They WERE WORRIED?! I BET! THEY ARE ALL TOO BUSY STARTING AT YOU, TO NOTICE ME! Everyone just looks at you, they all gaze at your direction. No one pays any attention to me…because ALL THEY DO IS STARE AT YOU! IF YOU WEREN'T HERE, HARRY WOULD PAY MORE ATTENTION TO ME! IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU, I WOULD HAVE TOLD HIM I LOVED HIM, BUT NO. YOU CAME HERE, AND RUINED EVERYTHING BECAUSE NOW HE LIKES YOU INTEAD OF ME! I LOVE HIM MORE THAN HE COULD IMAGINE…BUT HE DOESN'T LOVE ME BACK! I only wish he did. I've seen the way he stares at you Alicia…He stares at you like no other person. I mean…I've known him practically all my life…but that doesn't matter anymore." Hermione gasped. She just told the one person she hated, that she loved Harry. Her whole life was ruined in a matter of seconds. She had the power to stop herself, but she couldn't.

"H…H…Hermione…I had no idea, I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean anything…I just wanted everyone to like me. At my old school, everyone paid no attention to me, they thought I was an ugly, horribly smart person. I just wanted to change that. I wanted my life to change. So I made it happen. I changed my looks…everything. I thought life would be better…but it's not Hermione! It's not! I hate how everyone stares at me. I just hate it all. I like it more when everyone just ignored me!" Alicia started to cry.

Hermione finally stared at Alicia. She didn't say anything. They were both pretty much in the same situation. Hermione just had friends when she had rough times. She was jealous of Alicia that Harry liked her…but she loved Harry…right? Hermione had strange feelings lately. She would love one person, to a different one. There were 3 people that mattered in her life right now. That was Ron, Harry, and a person she thought she loved that was from Slytherin.

"I had no idea Alicia, I'm so sorry," Hermione said in the most sincere voice.

"It's alright…we can be friends now…right?" Alicia tried to smile through her tear stained face. Hermione just nodded, and didn't say anything.

**In the Common Room:**

"Shouldn't Alicia and Hermione be in here? Their taking so long," Ron complained. He was pacing back and forth. It was finally the holiday, and they haven't gotten any butterbeers yet. He could've really used one.

"Let me go knock on the door…hope they don't mind," Harry grinned. He was still deciding how to crack Alicia's secret. Harry walked up the staircase to the girl's dormitories. He knocked on the door and called. "Hey Hermione…Alicia…You in there?" Harry spoke loudly. He twisted the doorknob.

"HARRY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Ron screamed. He knew very well that it was against the rules to touch let alone open the door to the opposite gender's dormitories.

"I doubt anyone is changing or anything Ron! Get a grip," Harry said sternly. He felt a bit nervous, but he brushed that feeling aside. He started to open the door, and he gulped. He didn't realize he was this nervous. He had so much confidence before. He wished he had the same confidence. He slowly opened the door. Harry looked back at Ron, Ron's face was pale. Harry opened the door wide and peered inside.

"Hermione? Alicia? Are you in here?" Harry said nervously when he looked inside. He took a step inside. By then, Ron's jaw dropped.

Harry entered the room, and looked around. Everything seemed the same, except for a few things. It was much neater, and it smelled like perfume. On the walls, were posters of guys, not quidditch teams…just guys. For Harry, it was like a whole different world. Harry walked in further, and looked around. The room was pretty much empty, until Harry saw something. His face turned bright red…he was so embarrassed. He quickly looked away and walked on silently. He had just seen a wonderful sight, but it was embarrassing for the girl. Harry was positive the girl hadn't seen him, but he saw her.

He saw Lavender Brown…changing into her nightclothes. All the other girls were looking away, so they didn't notice him. He pretty much saw everything in the corner of his eye. He was so embarrassed. He liked it and everything…he just hoped Lavender didn't see him. He just couldn't imagine Lavender growing so much over these years. She used to be so small…and dainty looking, but now. Wow…it was a shocking experience. Harry walked faster and quieter in the room to find Hermione and Alicia. It seemed like the girl's dormitories were much bigger.

He finally found them all the way in the back of the room. His face beat red. Hermione and Alicia were just as shocked to find Harry in the girl's dormitories. "H…H…Harry…what are you doing in here? Where's Ron?" Hermione asked in a nervous whisper. She looked to see if anyone was in here or around. She just saw Lavender in her nightclothes. "H…Harry…Don't tell me that you saw Lavender…" she didn't say anything else. Harry just turned even redder in the face. Hermione looked at him in shock. Alicia just stared between the two of them, confused. Harry left quietly with Hermione and Alicia, so Lavender didn't see Harry. It was about 11:00 and they were going out to Hogsmeade.

They all made it safely out, Lavender and the other girls didn't notice a thing. "Harry! What took so long! Thank god you found them…but what were you thinking going in there?" Ron talked so fast, all his words were jumbled up.

"Ron…there's nothing wrong with going in there…I just looked everywhere for them…and I saw other things too…" Harry turned beat red again. Hermione slapped the top of his head. "Ouch what was that for?" Harry rubbed his sore head.

"Maybe because you went into our dorm, and looked at a girl when she was changing!" Hermione whispered.

Harry couldn't stop his face from turning red every 2 seconds. Ron looked at Harry and grinned. "Harry, is that what took you that long? Tsk tsk tsk, how could you do something like that?" Ron said in a sarcastic voice. This time, Alicia hit Ron's head terribly hard. He rubbed his sore head too. They headed out the common room, and walked down the quiet corridors. It was a dark and eerie night as they headed towards Hogsmeade. They were all old enough to Apparate, and fortunately all of them passed, even Ron. They Apparated to Hogsmeade to the Three Broomsticks. They all wanted to get the warm butterbeer on this cold December day.

"Harry, I think when we're alone somewhere…it'll be the best time to talk…know what I mean?" Alicia whispered into his ear. Her cold breath made the hairs on the back of his neck stand. He liked the ticklish feeling of when Alicia did that. Harry always got a giddy feeling around her.

"What are you two doing back there all by yourselves?" Hermione's face felt hot when she said that. She didn't want to have a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Sorry Hermione…c'mon Alicia…let's catch up," Harry said with red cheeks. They walked towards the three broomsticks and found a good table. It was full of people they know. Ever since they found out they could stay up however long they wanted. They loved that rule, and they also loved how they could apparate anywhere they want.

Many people came up, and said hi, but mostly boys did. All the guys tried to ask Alicia to the dance, but she always said no. TO other people, she said she'd let them know in about a week. All the guys came up to her none stop. Suddenly, Jordan came up to her too. "Hey Hermione. Hey Alicia!" Jordan smiled and pulled up a chair…. uninvited. "So…uh…Alicia, I was wondering…if you would like to go to the ball with me?" Jordan grinned, his heart-flattering grin. Alicia just smiled back.

"I'm sorry Jordan, but to let you know, I don't go out with people, who dump my friends for me," Alicia continued. Hermione smiled. "I don't do that, definitely not to my friends. So I'm sorry, I will have to say no to you."

"Alrighty then…I guess I'll see you around then," Jordan left, he actually sounded like he was going to cry. Hermione, Alicia, Ron, and Harry burst into tears of laughter after that. "Alicia, you are definitely a great friend! Hermione said as she laughed.

"Hey Harry, can I walk with you outside for a minute?" Alicia said casually as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Uh…Yea sure…Hermione…Ron…wait for us here…it'll be only a minute," Harry said.

Harry and Alicia left, Hermione glared at Alicia, but made sure no one noticed.

Outside: 

"Hey Harry, I really have to tell you something. It's important. I really like you, and everything. There's a problem though…I don't know if you like me, and I want someone lese to have you, not me," Alicia said in an awkward tone.

"Alicia…what are you talking about? I really like you…so we can be together…right?" Harry said in a shaky voice.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I can't. I want someone else to have you…someone that loves you. I only like you, you're attractive, nice, and everything else. I just like someone else right now…I'm sorry. I am going to secretly make you go with someone though. I'm sure you'll like the match-up!" Alicia said in a cheerful voice.

"…"Harry was puzzled. He didn't understand what she was saying, but he was trying to comprehend.

"Heh…I've confused you. I'm going to set someone up with you. Someone who has always loved you, she loves you, so much, I just can't explain."

"Um…ok Alicia…I'll just pretend I understand," Harry grinned. Alicia smiled back, and they headed back towards the pub.

**Later:**

Hermione and Ron ended up talking about the entire past Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers that they had before. They were in a deep conversation when Harry and Alicia came back. Ron was the first to notice that Harry and Alicia were back. "Hey mate's! What's up?" Ron broke Hermione off. Her face turned red.

"Have a nice chat Harry?" Hermione was trying to hide her jealousy again. Harry looked at her, and blushed a little. He nodded his head in an awkward way. He somehow thought Hermione was the one that Alicia was trying to set him up with. They all drank the remnants of their butterbeer, and they apparated back to Hogwarts grounds. They walked back inside and made it back to the common room. Alicia stifled a yawn, and said, "I'm really tired for some reason, I'm going to bed," Alicia suddenly stomped on Ron's foot…he yelled. He suddenly understood, and said, "Yeah, I'm goin to bed too mates, g'night." He headed up the stairs on one foot. His foot throbbed with pain. Harry and Hermione were standing in the middle of the common room. Nothing stirred or made a sound. Everyone was either out, asleep, or in the dormitories.

"Been quite a night…hasn't it?" Harry said trying to make a conversation. Hermione's cheeks grew red, and she just nodded. Harry looked at Hermione's face. He knew very well that she was blushing. Harry blushed too. He just noticed how the fire made her look more beautiful. It brought out a fiery glaze in her eyes. He loved it. Her face was smooth, and she had the perfect façade.

"H…H…Hermione…y…y…you look really nice tonight…" Harry stuttered. He had never felt this never before. Hermione's face blushed even harder.

"T…T…Thanks Harry…" Hermione looked into his eyes. She shouldn't have done that. His vibrant green eyes made him look even sexier than what she thought of him already. She gulped, he was staring at her too, but with a different daze. He looked excited, nervous, and yet different. She couldn't really tell.

Harry moved closer to her, his breath becoming shorter, and his heart beating faster. He didn't exactly know what he was doing, it felt like he was under the imperious curse, bt he was doing this in his own free will. Hermione's heart was beating faster and faster too. She could feel the heat from the fire growing warmer.

"H…H…Hermione…I really like you, I just don't know…" Harry couldn't talk anymore because Hermione ran up to him. She embraced him tightly, the shock made him stop walking towards her.

"Harry…" Hermione said through his robes. "I've always loved you. Every single day of my life," Hermione looked up at him. She was smiling wide, and she had tears in her eyes. She grabbed his head, and kissed his lips. Hermione moved away from his face later. She looked up at him. She pushed him slowly into the girl's dormitories. She pulled her into her room. She was a prefect, so she was aloud to have her own, special and private room in the dormitories.

AUTHOR"S NOTE::: CLIFF HANGER! ENOUGH PPL DO IT TO ME..SO I SHALL RETURN THE FAVOR! MUHAHAHAH who knows wat'll happen next?!?!!? R&R! heheheheh


End file.
